Blades of Polarity
by Samurai xXx
Summary: What happens when a Normal Farmer's boy becomes enlisted as a bodyguard for a kingdom? OC Based and Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Blades of Polarity**  
By: Samurai xXx

Chapter One  
Awakening of the Wolf 

It was a village off the coast, Near Wu. A few men decided to take up arms and start a bandit club. They ran into the guards, mounted on their horses. Using their spears, they impaled the two inexperienced guards through the chest.

In the inn of that small village was their worst problem. Sun Jian. He was relaxing, pondering taking over Wu, and hear the bells in the city's guard go off. He grabbed his sword and armor, and stepped outside to assess the situation.

In the fields, the farmers had been assaulted, and started to fight back, pitchforks and hoes in hand. The bandits were having some trouble dealing with this minute threat. The regional Warlord had gotten word of this outbreak, but decided to leave it alone, because the families he protected did not pay his upkeep this quarter.

One of the farmer's sons had light practice with a Sword, and snatched one from the guards, and hurried to his father's aid. He had arrived too late. His father was impaled on a spear, right before the boy's eyes. He yelled out his loudest, and rushed after the bandit, sword in hand. The bandit, looked and scoffed at the minor threat. The boy had jumped onto the horse, while driving the sword into the bandit's skull, pushing him off. The dead bandit had slid right off. The boy had started to relax, when the horse shot forward, in terror. The boy yelped, and fell off, striking a stone with his stomach, winding him.

The remainder of the bandits had seen this, and approached cautiously. They surrounded the boy. Sun Jian had moved to the scene immediately, and had seen the boy slaughter the bandit, and see him fall off the horse, and watched as he was recovering, and being surrounded.

---

A/N : New Fic for RotTK. YAY.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blades of Polarity**  
By: Samurai xX

Chapter Two  
Wolf Meets the Tiger

The Bandits swarmed the boy, as he started to get up, mostly recovered from his fall. He noticed the hoofs and laughter from the bandits, realizing he was surrounded. He looked for the sword he was using, and it lay on the other side of a horse. He smiled, licked his lips, and, right as the Leader of the bandits went to jab his spear into the boy's side, the boy pushed off from his hands and feet, moving into a roll, between one of the horses.

"That boy is like a wolf. He fights like his life has been taken, and he is defeating his enemies with speed and fatal attacks. He would be a great protector of anyone. I must have his services." Sun Jian said, low enough that almost he didn't hear himself. He grasped his sword tighter, and dashed into the fray, unleashing his battle cry.

The boy, having heard the warrior's cry, scooped his sword, and readied for another attacker. He saw this one as a notorious fighter around his province, and cowered a bit at someone as noble as Sun Jian attacking a boy. He realized that he was aiming behind him, at the bandits. "I'm Saved!" The boy thought. Unfortunately, that was his last thought, as a blade pierced his neck. The leader of the bandits had killed him in vengeance. The leader realized who was rushing, and made a dash to the gate, to get away.

Sun Jian was no match for the mounted bandits, but as they rushed past a building, a man had knocked the last bandit off his horse. He had steel encompassing his left arm, and a blade that looked as if it had been torn from hell itself. It's twisted and mangled black shine absorbed light, and seemed as if it stole the souls from it's victims. He spurred the horse into a faster pace, and started slaying bandits as they escaped. The second to last one had taken the blades on the steel arm to the chest, puncturing his body, and leaving him to die.

"I am the Wolf of Wu. Your fate's end has come." The mysterious warrior announced, while taking the blade in his right hand, and gouging another bandit, letting his sword feast on the blood of the terrified ruffian. He thrust the sword back, letting the blade tear free from the stomach of the bandit. He fell, dead within seconds. The Bandit Leader and his second in command spurred their horses, and their horses felt the terror enveloping their riders, and moved faster. The mysterious warrior stood on his saddle, and leapt for the leader, and realized he was not going to make it. He threw his blade, and watched as it struck his horse, sinking deep into it's back. It fell as it's legs failed, and it's rider was thrown carelessly. The second in command decided to turn around, as the fighter had no weapon.

"Heh, you're a little lightly armed there. Die." The second in command of the bandits said, thrusting his spear forward. The warrior shot his metal arm forward, and let the spearhead hit the metal. The result was the spearhead shattering. The second in command just stared in amazement. He then got his spear's handle driven into his throat. All the way through, and it stopped about 3/4ths of the way in his neck. The Leader of the bandits was trying to get the sword from the horse's back. He was on the ground, with the arm-blades to his neck. "Tell the devils of your past to forgive you. In hell." The warrior said, driving the blades deep into the man's neck, letting blood spray into his face.

He stood, blood dripping from his face, as Sun Jian caught up to the bloody battle. "What the hell happened here?" Sun Jian spoke in amazement. "I killed these pathetic curs for bandits." The Warrior spoke plainly, while dislodging his blade from the horse.

A/N : I'll be rewriting the first chapter and uploading it. Also it didn't save my damned formatting too.


End file.
